


Disquieted Euphoria

by ShadowSchemer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSchemer/pseuds/ShadowSchemer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Zexion and Demyx's 1 year anniversary. Zexion is spacing off while on a mission with Axel. He wants more than anything to go be with Demyx once they RTC, however Vexen had other plans in mind for him. He's reluctant to return to the castle. He knows if he tries to blow off his appointment with Vexen that he will probably regret it later, so he would rather just avoid everyone once back. Axel notices something off and convinces Zexion to spend the time with Demyx. Zexion is glad he decided to listen to Axel. The couple have a nice anniversary. At least until Zexion has an unpleasant dream, after which everything seems to go all downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first fanfiction ever. I started it 3 years ago, dropped it, and came back to it not long ago to finish it. I know my writing probably isn't the best, but I hope you enjoy~ I'm very proud of this fanfic and wanted to share with all. I love Zemyx so much.

The mission he was on was almost done, but Zexion didn’t really want it to end. He had been sent on a mission with Axel to Wonderland. Normally he would’ve been delighted to finish a mission like this quickly so he could be back at the Castle that Never Was, but today was different. It was his and Demyx’s one year anniversary and Demyx demanded that Zexion do something with him. It should be something that Zexion would want to hurry up for, which he would’ve, if it wasn’t for Vexen. Vexen had made Zexion an appointment for the day and wanted to keep him all night. Zexion tried to get him to move it, but Vexen wouldn’t listen. Zexion had a feeling he set it for this day on purpose. Probably to test his loyalty. Vexen always had new “experiments” he needed tested, but no one would let him use them, except Zexion. He didn’t really want to, but he felt indebted to the Academic since Vexen’s somebody, Even, had taken care of Zexion’s somebody, Ienzo, for a long time. Even then Even did experiment on Ienzo, who was only six at the time, along with other things that are not going to be mentioned, so Zexion is used to Vexen’s psychotic-ness, which is another reason he agreed to be his guinea pig. It took Ienzo a long time to be able to get used to the pain and Zexion didn’t want anyone else to be have to go through the same thing. He would’ve been fine with going to see Vexen if it was any other night, just not this night. That’s why he was hoping to get a harder mission, so he could be out all day and have an excuse not to have to see either Demyx or Vexen that day, but of course his misfortune had to prevail and give him a mission one person could complete in four hours.

Before Zexion knew it, Axel had pretty much done most of the mission. Zexion had been standing there, spacing out, trying to no avail not think about what he was going to do when he got back to the castle. Part of him felt bad about Axel doing most of the work, however at that moment he mostly didn’t care. He didn’t like getting his own hands dirty anyway. He sighed and decided to help get the mission over with. He walked over to Axel, who was panting, having just killed a plethora of heartless.

“Well, well, look who finally decided to work. You back in the real world now, Sleeping Beauty?” Axel said sarcastically.

Zexion just stared at Axel for a few seconds. Couldn’t this man ever be nice to anyone except Roxas? Axel wasn’t the only one who was known for sarcasm though.

“Oh, I’m sorry Axel. I thought you preferred it like this. You’re always talking about how you always do all the work; I thought you were proud of it.”

“No, I don’t! Everyone else in the organization is just so god damn lazy! Anyway, you’re normally spacey, but not _this_ spacey. What’s on your mind, Zexy?” Axel said that last part playfully, putting an arm across Zexion’s shoulders and looking at him weirdly.

Zexion looked at Axel right in the eyes and said, “None of your business.”

“Ouch. You don’t have to be so harsh. I was just curious. I bet it’s Demyx isn’t it?” Axel watched the Schemer’s eyes carefully, but Zexion avoided his gaze, proving Axel’s suspicions. “Haha, I knew it! You aren’t one to get lost in those types of thought though, so what happened? Did you guys have a fight?” Axel’s eyes widened a bit and he cracked a devious smile. “Oh, wait, did you and Demyx finally have sex? Is that it? Zexion, you’re naughtier than I thought, I’m so proud of you!” he started laughing.

Zexion’s face turned a bright red. He pushed Axel’s arm off of him and tried to hide his face. Axel couldn’t help but see it and laughed harder. He always enjoyed messing with the Schemer like that.

“N-no, we have not done…that. Don’t you know how to think about anything else?”

“Hmm…not really,” Axel smiled and ruffled Zexion’s hair playfully. “I know that wasn’t it, you’re reactions are just too great. It’s fun to get you out of your little shell of depression. So what’s really going on? Don’t say ‘nothing’, I know that’d be a lie. We have plenty of time, you can tell me.” Axel sat down. He probably really just wanted a break.

Zexion joined him on the ground. “I’d really rather not…”

“Fine, suit yourself. Since I know it has to do with Demyx, maybe I’ll just go as him.” Axel shrugged, laid on his back, and stretched. He looked ready to take a nap.

Zexion looked at Axel.

Axel stared toward the sky, looking lost in thought. After maybe thirty seconds he sat up quickly, looked toward Zexion, and smiled slyly again. “That’s right, it’s yours and Demyx’s anniversary isn’t it? Haha. I s that really what’s got you down? That’s nothing to worry about, you should be excited, unless today is the day you two were planning on losing your virginity, then that makes everything so much better.” Axel winked at the Schemer.

“Axel, will you please stop with that? We’ll…get to that when we’re ready.” Zexion blushed again and covered his face with his arms, triggering another laugh from Axel. Zexion guessed it could be possible…Demyx was acting a bit different than usual that morning and wouldn’t tell Zexion what he had planned, however the Schemer just couldn’t imagine Demyx suddenly getting like that, so he ignored the thought. “It is our anniversary, and I do want to be at the castle with Demyx, but…I don’t know if I can. I have something else I’m supposed to do today that will take up all my time…”

“Pffft. Like what? How could anything be more important than that? On mine and Roxas’ anniversaries I don’t allow him to leave my side even for a second.” Axel stared into Zexion’s eyes. “Is someone threatening you or something? Trying to ruin everything? If they are just tell me and I’ll go set them on fire.”

“It’s not really that…it’s just…” Zexion sighed. “Never mind, it’s not important. I’ll try to sort things out somehow…” he lowered his voice and mumbled, “I just hope _he’ll_ agree to it…” Zexion looked down and shivered at the thought of how Vexen would react.

“Oh, I see now. It’s Vexen isn’t it?” Zexion froze and looked at Axel confused, trying to think of a way to deny it. “Don’t give me that look Zexion, you can’t hide it. I see you going into Vexen’s room often. You’re his little toy aren’t you? I know you wouldn’t go and see him for that long that often, just for idle chitchat. I mean come on, who would?”

Zexion’s expression changed to that of shock and fear. He always made sure no one was around when he went to see Vexen. He didn’t want anyone to know. He even had Vexen redesign his lab so that there was a part in the back that Zexion could stay without being seen, just in case other members went in.

Axel grabbed Zexion’s shoulders suddenly, causing him to shudder. Zexion tried to avoid looking at the Flurry, but he wouldn’t let him.

“Zexion, I don’t know your reasons, but why would you let him use you for his experiments? No wonder you’re always so depressed. And on today of all days? Really? You did tell him that today was important and tried to get him to move it at least, right?”

“Of course I tried, I’m not an idiot…Vexen just won’t listen to me…and why I let him do it doesn’t matter. Just forget about this, okay? I’ll find a way to deal with it…”

“Fine. I’ll overlook him experimenting on you all the time, for now, but not about planning it today. I will go talk to him when we get back to the castle while you go see Demyx.”

“Axel, please don’t, this isn’t your problem.”

“Everything like this is my problem. If someone tried to keep me away from Roxas on a special day, they would wind up dead.”

“That doesn’t have any connection with this…” Zexion sighed. “There’s no reasoning with you is there? Okay…I’ll go to Demyx when we get back and think of something to tell Vexen. Just please don’t do anything, you don’t need to worry about my problems.”

Axel scratched the back of his head, “Alright, suit yourself. If you need me to cover for you though, or if Vexen tries to do anything harsh because of you not going, just come find me and I’ll take care of it. Now then, shall we continue our mission? Just a few heartless left then we’re free to RTC.”

Zexion nodded and followed Axel to the heartless’ location. There was maybe a hundred of them there, which wasn’t much. They were able to destroy them all in less than ten minutes. Zexion wouldn’t say anything at all. He just fought silently on one side of the woods while Axel took the other end. When they were finished, the met in the middle.

“You ready to go back?” Axel asked.

Zexion just nodded again. Axel rubbed his neck and sighed.

“Alright then, let’s go.” Axel opened a portal. “After you.”

Zexion hesitated for a second then made his way through the portal and Axel followed right behind him.

Once they were in the main room of the castle they went to Saïx to conclude the mission. Saïx’s look said he was slightly irritated with the nobodies.

“What took two so long? I chose you specifically so that the mission could’ve been done quickly.” He spoke with distaste, looking back and forth between the Schemer and the Flurry.

Axel looked at Zexion for a moment to see if he wanted to explain even though he knew that was a waste of time. He sighed and answered, “Now, now, calm down Saïx. We didn’t take _that_ long.”

“You took longer than you should have.” The Berserker snarled.

“Yea, okay. But it’s just because little Zexy here,” Axel pulled Zexion in front of himself and put an arm over his shoulders, “accidently got hurt, causing us to have to take a small break.”

Zexion’s eyes widened a bit. He shouldn’t have been shocked that Axel was using him as the excuse for them taking their time, but he couldn’t help it. He was just glad Axel didn’t tell Saïx the real reason.  Besides, Axel actually was correct about Zexion getting hurt, whether he had made it up or not. He had lost focus while against a Soldier and got cut on his arm.

“Is that so?” Saïx questioned, glaring down at the Schemer. His gaze was intimidating. Zexion shuddered and avoided looking at the Berserker. He already had enough problems, he didn’t need this as well.

“Number VI, look at me. Is that the cause?”

Zexion looked in Saïx’s direction, but kept darting his eyes down. He nodded, gesturing toward his right arm. Saïx grabbed Zexion’s arm, causing the boy to flinch, and pulled up his sleeve to examine it. This was actually the first time Zexion had a chance to look at it too. The cut was long, taking up most of his forearm, and pretty deep. He felt pathetic, getting such a bad wound from such a weak heartless. Saïx pressed down on the cut suddenly, causing blood to flow out and sending a rush of pain through the teen. He then released the Schemer’s arm, muffling a chuckle.

Zexion brought his arm to him, holding the wounded part against his body. _Asshole sadist,_ he thought.

“Number VI, you’re dismissed.  Get that taken care of so you don’t end up slacking on your next mission. Number VIII, Xemnas needs to see you.”

“Of course, when does he not?” Axel retorted sarcastically. “See you later Zexion. Say hi to the idiot for me.”

Saïx and Axel disappeared. Zexion stayed there for a moment, pondering if this was truly the right idea, yet at that point he honestly didn’t care. He didn’t think he could deal with Vexen at the moment anyone, so he headed off to Demyx’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

Zexion walked over to the door with the number IX on it and hesitated. He couldn’t stop thinking that something bad was going to happen. He brought his fist up to the door, shaking. He was about ready to turn around and just avoid everyone when the door slid open.

“Zexion! There you are! I was just about to go wait for you in the main room.” Demyx glomped his boyfriend, smiling brightly. That sale made Zexion feel slightly better, but that didn’t last long.

“Zexy, what’s wrong?” The Nocturne pouted.

“It’s not important…” Zexion found it hard to look at Demyx right now, but pushed himself to, trying to lessen his boyfriend’s worry.

Demyx cocked his head in confusion He looked around real quick before dragging Zexion into his room and making him set on the bed. He sat beside him, hugging him tightly, then looked directly into the other saddened blue eyes. Zexion’s whole body tightened. He could barely handle just seeing Demyx right now. The taller boy’s affection and worry wasn’t helping anything; it made it worse.

“Did Axel do something mean while on the mission?”

“No…”

“Saïx?”

“No…Demyx, just don’t worry about it, okay? You don’t need to concern yourself with anything alright? I’ll be fine…”

Demyx may be an idiot to most things, but when it came to Zexion he wasn’t. He didn’t like seeing the Schemer like this. He could handle Zexion’s normal depressed self, but when it got worse like it was now, Demyx didn’t know what to do. He was determined to help the smaller boy no matter what. His sad expression turned serious.

“Zexion, I- you need to tell me what’s going on. I want to help you. I can tell you’re not alright so quit lying. I don’t want to see you like this, I hate seeing you like this. Especially today. I can’t do anything if I don’t know what’s going on. Please let me take care of it. I’ll make sure whoever hurts you won’t do so again.”

Zexion had never seen Demyx act like this, it was kind of scary. It didn’t fit Demyx to act tough, and part of him couldn’t believe that the Nocturne could actually do anything, yet for some reason another part of him felt like Demyx might do something bad. Something that they would both regret.

“Demyx…calm down. You don’t need to do anything for me. I can sort out my own problems. I’m not some helpless child who needs protection. So please, just-”

Demyx didn’t want to hear this right now. He tightened his hold on Zexion with one arm and brought the other one up, grabbing the smaller boys chin, then kissed him. He drug it on as long as possible, not stopping until they couldn’t breathe. Zexion’s face was on fire, it had turned completely red. He covered his face with his arms. He couldn’t believe what just happened. If he had had a heart, it would probably be beating so fast that it would’ve exploded.

Demyx was blushing a little as well, but at that moment he found it more entertaining than anything else. He pushed Zexion down, making him lay on the bed. He got on top of Zexion’s legs and bent over his body, pulling the other boys arms off of his face and pinning them to either side of him. The Nocturne put his face right in front of Zexion’s, who was still completely red and was panting hard. Zexion tried to squirm his way out of the blonde’s hold but couldn’t. When it came to muscle strength, Zexion was the weakest.

“You’re not helpless, huh? You seem pretty helpless right now. Face it Zexy, you do need my protection. This is nothing, yet you look really scared.” Demyx leaned in closer and kissed Zexion again, same as before. “Are you going to tell me who I have to have a word with now or are you still going to resist?”

Zexion was terrified as hell. He never would have imagined Demyx to have a side like this…especially because of him. The Schemer couldn’t think straight. He felt like he was going to lose consciousness at any second. His vision started to blur. The blonde noticed this and poured water on the other’s face. Zexion accidently swallowed some and coughed.

“Come on Zexy, don’t pass out now. Please just tell me what I need to know. I could make this a lot worse.”

Zexion didn’t respond. He just laid there, eyes blank staring up at his lover. He gave up on trying to fight him.

Demyx sighed. “Fine then.” A creepy smile appeared on his face. He kissed Zexion again, quickly this time. Then he moved his mouth to the schemer’s neck and started licking it, sending shivers down Zexion’s spine.

Zexion couldn’t take it. He closed his eyes, tears started rolling down his face. Demyx looked up. Upon seeing his boyfriend’s tears and fear, he was suddenly able to snap back to normal. He stared at Zexion, confused for a moment. When he realized what he had done he jumped off the bed quickly. He looked around the room, then back towards the Zexion. He was full of regret. He didn’t know what had come over him. _He_ had hurt Zexion, the thing he promised he would never do. He was sure Zexion must’ve hated him now. On their anniversary of all things too. Demyx didn’t know what he could possibly do now.

He stood there for a few minutes before deciding that he had to try something, anything, to make Zexion feel better. He walked back to the bed slowly and climbed next to him, sitting on his knees.

“Z-Zexion…?”

He reached a hand out to touch Zexion’s hand, which was covering his face again, but the other flinched at the touch, crying and shaking. Demyx felt like a monster.

“Zexion, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” He got teary eyed, but couldn’t cry. “I-I didn’t mean to do that, please believe me. I just wanted to help you…I guess my overprotectiveness got the better of me. It won’t happen again, I promise. Please don’t hate me. Please. I love you…and I always will.” He leaned over and buried his head into Zexion’s shoulder.

The Schemer brought his free arm, the wounded one, over to Demyx’s head. He turned onto his side to hug the Nocturne and put his face into the other’s blonde hair. He managed to stop crying, but was breathing heavily. He could never hate Demyx. He never wanted to see that side of Demyx again though. It reminded him too much of...Even. Of course Even was a lot worse than that, but still. Zexion knew Demyx was just overcome with weird “emotions” of protection, which was the difference between him and Even. The Schemer didn’t want to think about it anymore. He squeezed Demyx tightly. He couldn’t stop shaking.

“Demyx…I love you too…”

Demyx sat up and looked at Zexion.

“You’re not mad?”

Zexion sat up as well and leaned against Demyx.

“No…I can’t be mad, I don’t have a heart remember?” He gave a small smile.

Demyx almost came back with how scared Zexion looked a few minutes ago, to show that not having a heart doesn’t prove anything about the organization not having emotions, but he stopped himself. He wanted to forget about everything that had just happened as well. He laughed instead.

“I’m glad.” He said, smiling. “So…is there anything you want to do? We still have some time.”

Zexion shook his head.

“No…I’d rather just stay right here. I’m tired anyway. I’d probably fall asleep if we went anywhere. Plus, I should probably….take care of my arm.” He rolled up his right sleeve to reveal the wound. It was very swollen and looked infected.

Demyx looked at it in shock.

“How did that happen? Was it me? Did I do something subconsciously?”

“No, it wasn’t you. It was a heartless…a weak heartless…” Zexion hated to admit that part.

“Alright…well either way, it looks pretty bad. Hang on, this may hurt some, but it will help.”

Demyx grabbed Zexion’s wrist and stretched his arm out. He positioned his other hand over the arm and released freezing water over the wound.

Zexion winced at the sudden cold, but it did numb the pain. Infected blood poured out from the cut. It looked a bit better now. Demyx, still holding Zexion’s wrist, reached for a random piece of cloth and wrapped it over the wound.

“Feel better?” Demyx asked, smiling.

“Yes…thank you.” Zexion couldn’t help blushing and turned away before Demyx could notice.

The Nocturne became worried. He thought maybe Zexion was mad after all.

“Zexion?” Demyx pouted trying to look around to see his face, which made his face even more red.

“Demyx…” Zexion forced himself to face the blonde, but only looked at him for a second before turning back. “Why…why do you care about me so much?”

Demyx was dumbfounded by the random question, but chuckled.

“Because I love you, silly. Do I need any other reason?”

“…I guess not.”

Demyx laughed. He thought it was cute, Zexion acting like this.

“Look at me.”

Zexion didn’t respond.

“Pleeeeease, Zexy?”

Zexion slowly turned toward Demyx, his face completely red. Demyx smiled then pulled Zexion closer and kissed him gently.

“You’re perfect Zexion. Remember that okay? You’ll always be my Zexy.”

Zexion’s eyes widened. He had never heard anyone say anything like that before. It made him…“happy”. His eyes became a bit teary, but he didn’t cry. He hugged Demyx, giving a small smile.

“Thank you…Demyx.”

Demyx laughed and hugged the smaller boy back, almost completely covering him.

“That was pretty out of character. Hehe.”

“S-shut it…”

“I like it though, it’s cute.”

Demyx grabbed Zexion’s head and kissed him again, longer. Zexion couldn’t take it anymore. He was completely…aroused. He kissed Demyx back, closing his eyes, getting lost in the moment. He did his best to hide his erection, however it didn’t work. Demyx’s hand accidently touched there. He blushed slightly. He looked at his boyfriend in shock.

“Zexion, are you…” Demyx started.

Zexion’s face grew red again and he covered it. He was breathing heavily. He stayed quiet, too embarrassed to speak.

Demyx looked up, then back to Zexion and giggled.

“It’s okay Zexy. I…I feel the same right now.” He blushed a bit more.

Zexion looked at Demyx. He couldn’t believe this was happening now, after what happened not long ago. The two of them sat there awkwardly, darting their eyes between each other and the floor for a few minutes.

“Um-” they both started to say something at the same time.

“Y-you first…” said Zexion.

“N-no, you go first.” Demyx responded.

They sat there in silence again for about a minute. This was going nowhere.

“U-um…s-should we…you know…” Zexion said, his face flushing. He never thought this would actually happen.

“Well…it is our 1 year anniversary, though not for much longer. I guess-I mean…isn’t it normal to…do that…on days like today…and we’re the only ones that haven’t…even though we’ve been together for a year…do…do you want to? I’ll leave it up to you.”

 _Damnit Demyx,_ Zexion thought. He didn’t like having to be the one to make choices, especially _this_ type of choice. He sat there, thinking of the consequences, both good and bad. His thoughts kept getting lost imagining it though, making him squirm. He couldn’t handle this “feeling”. After another minute he nodded slightly. He didn’t want to say it. Demyx looked surprised by the answer, yet happy, which made Zexion blush, thinking that Demyx had actually been waiting for this.

“Alright.” Demyx said, kissing Zexion again. He reached for Zexion’s cloak zipper, paused for a second to look at the younger boy’s face which was avoiding looking, then slowly pulled the top zipper down enough to be able to take off the cloak, exposing Zexion’s pale chest. This was the first time Zexion had exposed himself to anyone willingly; well…mostly willingly. He was scared about how Demyx would react upon seeing all the scars the younger boy had, so Zexion cast an illusion over his entire body so the scars couldn’t be seen. Demyx seemed completely mesmerized. He didn’t seem as nervous as Zexion had thought he would’ve been, making him wonder if his boyfriend did actually have experience, which would have made himself even more nervous. Demyx looked at Zexion’s face once more. Zexion was blushing so much, it seemed like his face would catch fire.

“W-why do you keep looking at me…?” Zexion asked.

“You look so nervous, it’s uncomfortable. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes…just get on with it…please…”

Zexion was breathing more heavily than before, he looked so…erotic. Demyx took that as the final consent. He ripped off his boyfriend’s gloves, held his hands, and kissed him passionately, pushing him onto his back. Their tongues intertwined and Zexion moaned quietly. He was trying to suppress it. He was too embarrassed.

“Don’t hold back Zexy. I-I want to hear your voice.” Demyx said in between kisses.

They kiss like that for a few minutes, then Demyx moved down to Zexion’s neck. He licked it up and down a few times, kissed it, and bit it hard on the side, enough to bruise it. It hurt Zexion, but at the same time felt good. After repeating that in a few more spots, Demyx moved down again, to Zexion’s chest. He started on the left side, licking around the hard nipple, then biting it. Then moved to the right side and did the same. Zexion moaned again, louder this time. He couldn’t take it anymore, his erection grew and he became completely entranced in their sex, moving his crotch against the blonde’s.

“D-Demyx…ah…please…i-it hurts”

He looked so wanting, so erotic, Demyx blushed.

“Zexy, you’re so cute.”

He intimately kissed Zexion again as he brought his hand down, finding the smaller boy’s zipper, and removed his pants slowly, then his underwear. His face became very red. He was finally getting to see all of his boyfriend. Zexion tried covering his face again, but Demyx wouldn’t let him.

“Please don’t hide your face. I want to see it.”

Zexion listened, though he didn’t want to.

Demyx lowered himself and started licking Zexion’s erect member around the head, then slowly slid his mouth over it and began to suck on it. Zexion moaned as the blonde moved his head up and down, sucking his erection. Zexion reached for and clenched some of Demyx’s mulleted hair in his fist. His hips had a mind of their own, thrusting up and down, in rhythm with Demyx’s motions.

“Ngh…Demyx!”

Zexion came into Demyx’s mouth. Demyx swallowed it, removing his mouth from the Schemer’s cock.

“Wow…that was…really good actually,” said Demyx, smiling. “Zexion...um…may I…enter you?” He asked. His own erection was starting to get the better of him as well.

Zexion laid there, trying to steady his breath for a minute, then nodded. That was the part he was nervous about the most, but they’d already gone this far, they might as well go all the way. The fact that it was Demyx, the one he loved, made it more comfortable. _It’s not going to be like before,_ he thought to himself.

Demyx took off the remaining of his clothes. Zexion’s face grew even hotter at the sight of his naked boyfriend. Demyx reached into the top drawer of the table by his bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Zexion didn’t think that Demyx would’ve been this well prepared.

“Have you been planning this Demyx?

The Nocturne looked up in embarrassment then back down at Zexion and said, “um…well…Axel has kind of been teaching me some stuff. And about this, he gave it to me early this morning and said ‘just in case you decide to use what I taught you’”

Upon hearing Axel’s name, Zexion’s eyes widened. Of course that asshole would do that.

“He didn’t do anything…weird to show you did he?”

“No, he just showed me a couple of books. Anyway, enough of that.”

Demyx opened the jar and poured some of the white liquid onto his fingers. He stuck one finger into Zexion’s entrance, making the small boy flinch.

“Wow, it’s really tight and I only have one finger in,” said the blonde, starting to move the finger in and out. After a few seconds of that he added another finger in, scissoring them inside to stretch the Schemer’s ass. He added a third, moving around slowly. Zexion’s had become completely erect again upon one of Demyx’s fingers rubbing against his prostrate.

“Dem…” Zexion moaned the name, causing Demyx’s own erection to hurt more.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to ease his arousal. He slid his fingers out and applied some lube onto his throbbing cock. He spread Zexion’s legs farther apart and positioned himself at the entrance.

“Are you ready?”

Zexion nodded and Demyx immediately forced his way into the Schemer, sending a surge of pain through the tiny emo. Zexion arched his back a little. He was squeezing Demyx so tight that the blonde couldn’t move. Demyx moaned a bit.

“Z-Zexy, loosen up. Does it hurt?”

“I-I’m fine…” he was half lying, half telling the truth.

“Well…don’t squeeze me so hard, it should lessen the pain.”

Zexion did as Demyx said. The Nocturne started thrusting in and out at a slow pace when he could. Zexion clenched onto the sheets. It was painful, yet at the same time felt so good.

“Ngh…D-Demyx…ahh…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Demyx asked, confused by the painful expression on Zexion’s face and the tears that began to form in his eyes.

“N-no…keep going…more…” Zexion responded.

Demyx nodded. He didn’t think he could’ve stopped even if Zexion had wanted him to. He’d never felt like that before, he was enjoying himself a bit too much. He pulled out then plunged right back into the smaller boy, going deeper, harder. He picked up the pace, thrusting faster and faster into his boyfriend. He couldn’t control himself. Zexion’s tears fell, yet he moaned loader.

“Demyx…!”

“Zexy~. It feels so good!”

Demyx continued his onslaught of Zexion’s body. Their moans mixed, creating an erotic rhythm. He kept going, going even faster, and even deeper. They both felt like they were going to die any second from the rapid mixture of pleasure and pain, until they both screamed each other’s names in unison, arching their backs, and cum exploded out of them; Demyx’s filling Zexion’s hole and the other’s hitting both their chests and falling onto the bed. Demyx removed himself from Zexion and they both collapsed, panting and sweating heavily, side by side, looking into each other’s eyes. They laid there for a while, trying to calm down, then Demyx kissed Zexion and got off the bed. Zexion sat up slowly, as the blonde went into the bathroom then quickly reappeared with two towels. He handed one to Zexion then splashed both of them with water so they could wipe themselves off. When that was done, Demyx went to his closet to get them something to sleep in. Zexion had tried to get up as well, but his lower body was way too sore. Demyx noticed this and handed him one of his shirts, which was too baggy for the Schemer. It almost looked like a dress on him, but he really didn’t mind that, at least he was fully covered and in black. Demyx wiped down the bed as Zexion pulled the shirt over himself. He tried to wear other stuff too, but pants and underwear were too uncomfortable at the moment, which was awkward for the emo. Once Demyx was dressed he got back on the bed and laid down next to Zexion, who was already laying down and covered.

“Well…that was…fun.” Demyx said, smiling.

Zexion blushed. He got closer to Demyx and rested his head on the taller boy’s chest, hugging him. He was exhausted. Demyx ruffled Zexion’s hair and hugged him back. They stayed like that, cuddling.

“Happy anniversary, Zexion,” Demyx said softly.

 Demyx put his face into the Schemer’s hair. Zexion tightened his arms around Demyx. He was glad he went there instead of going to see Vexen. He never wanted Demyx to let him go, he wanted to stay like that forever. The illusion around him broke as he passed out. Demyx smiled at the sleeping emo in his arms, kissed his hair, and laid there for a few minutes before drifting off into sleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day. Zexion was on another mission with Axel, who strangely seemed to be avoiding him. The red head hadn’t said a word to him the entire day. Zexion thought Axel would’ve been pestering him about the night before, demanding to know what happened. He was kind of glad he wasn’t, but if felt so unnatural. Axel was obviously hiding something and Zexion was curious. He decided not to pry for information though. He remained quiet as well, focusing solely on the mission. As the mission drew to a close, Axel looked toward the sky and rubbed the back of his head, then turned to Zexion, who looked back at him curiously.

“Yes?” Zexion inquired.

Axel was about to say something, but hesitated. He turned back around and opened a portal back to the castle.

“Axel?”

Axel sighed.

“Let’s get back to the castle,” he said, quickly walking through the portal.

Zexion followed, wanting to know why Axel was acting so weird. When they got back, Axel told Saïx about the mission and they were dismissed. Axel looked at Zexion real quick and started to walk away, but the Schemer grabbed his arm.

“Axel, what’s going on? You’re hiding something. What is it?”

“It has nothing to do with you.”

“If it had nothing to do with me, you wouldn’t keeping giving me weird looks and avoiding me. What’s going on?” He looked directly into Axel’s green eyes.

Axel tried to get away from the Schemer, but Zexion tightened his grip, so he just darted his eyes away instead.

“Um…don’t talk to Demyx right now.”

 Zexion’s eyes widened and he accidently loosened his grip.

“Why not?” he demanded.

Axel freed his arm upon feeling it lighten and ran off swiftly. Zexion chased him, however the flame man was too fast. Zexion was about to run out of energy once they were halfway down the castle, but found an opening to corner Axel and seized the chance. He got Axel against the wall, giving him a serious look, yet Axel just laughed.

“You know, you’re very intimidating, shorty.” He said sarcastically.

Zexion glared at him. He cast an illusion so Axel couldn’t escape.

“Axel, what happened to Demyx?”

Axel sighed.

“You really want to know?”

Zexion stayed silent.

“Fine, I’ll tell you, just don’t blame me for it, okay?”

Zexion cocked his head for a second then nodded, though he didn’t completely promise.

“Um…Demyx is kind of a monster, who really hates you, right now.”

Zexion looked at Axel in disbelief.

“Wait…what?”

“Vexen may have found out about you skipping your appointment with him just because of Demyx and became furious, so he decided he’d take it out on the idiot.”

“How did he find out?”

Axel didn’t say anything.

“Axel, answer me!”

“I told him…but you can’t blame me for it. He threatened to hurt Roxas. It was either him or Demyx, and I obviously wasn’t going to let him hurt Roxas. I’m sorry.”

“You couldn’t say you didn’t know anything?”

“I tried. He didn’t believe me.”

Zexion was about to cry, but he held it back. He clenched his hand into a fist and punched Axel in the face. Axel looked at him surprised. He didn’t think the little emo would’ve had the nerve to hit anyone physically.

“I told you not to blame me! I said I was sorry didn’t I?” Axel said, rubbing the spot where he got hit.

“Fix it, Axel.”

“How do you expect me to do that?”

“I don’t know, but do something…”

“I really don’t know what to do, Zexion. We’ll just have to see if it fades.”

“Axel…please…”

Axel looked into Zexion’s teary eyes and sighed.

“Okay, fine. Don’t cry. I’ll go talk to Vexen and if he refuses to help me, I’ll burn him,”

Zexion released the illusion.               

“Thank you…”               

Axel rubbed the back of his head again.

“Yea, whatever. I’ll be back. Wait for me in my room.”               

“Why your room?”               

“Just in case.”               

He opened a portal and left. Zexion was confused, but did as Axel said and went to his room. He sat on the floor in front of the Flurry’s bed, thinking.

\-----------------------------------------------------30 minutes later------------------------------------------------------

Axel walked in to his room to find Zexion asleep on his floor. He walked over and shoved him.               

“Zexion, wake up!”

The Schemer opened his eyes slowly, sat up, and looked up at Axel.

“What, couldn’t find anything to entertain yourself with in here?”

“…I didn’t want to touch anything. I’m scared to know what you might have.”

Axel’s eye twitched.

“Hey, I’m not as bad as Xigbar. Not everything I own is sexual and covered in who-knows-what.”

“I guess that’s true, but I never know with you…anyway, did you find anything out?”

“Yea, but you’re not going to like it. Turns out Vexen doesn’t have an antidote.”

“He can’t make one…?”

“He said it would take too long and he doesn’t have the time. He…did tell me of another way though.”

“…what is it?”

Axel rubbed the back of his head and avoided looking at Zexion.

“Axel!”

“I…would kind of have to burn it out of him.”

Zexion’s eyes widened.

“I-is that seriously the only way?”

“That’s what Vexen told me. I told you you wouldn’t like it.”

Zexion looked down. He couldn’t stand the thought of Axel burning Demyx, but the thought of Demyx wanting Zexion dead was worse. He thought for a moment about the two options, and of the probability of Axel doing this right.

“Will your fire do anything else to Demyx?”

“I can’t make any promises that he will be mostly unharmed. I’d have to burn him internally, which will take a lot of concentration, which I don’t even know if I can pull off.”

Zexion pondered this.

“…Alright…I’ll let you do it…”

“Are you sure?”               

“Yes…”               

“Alright. Stay here, I’ll come get you when I’m done.”               

“No, take me with you, please…I want to be there.”               

“Zexion, it won’t be a pretty sight. I don’t think you want to see Demyx on fire…even with the way he looks right now.”               

“I don’t care…I want to go…”               

“Suit yourself…come on then.”               

Axel walked out of his room and across the way to the door with a “IX” marked on it. Zexion got up and followed.               

“Are you ready?” The Flurry asked the Schemer.               

Zexion nodded and Axel opened the door.

“Let me go first, to make sure it’s safe.”

He walked in and closed the door. After a few seconds it was open again and Axel gestured Zexion inside. The Schemer entered and almost fainted at the sight of “Demyx”, who was bound to the floor. The Nocturne truly looked like a fiend. His body was bigger, more hairy, almost like a yeti, but still more human. His teeth were razor sharp, his canine longer, and his eyes were cat-like with a murderous look to them…which only deepened upon seeing Zexion. He was growling, struggling to break free of his binds, staring intently at Zexion. The Schemer was “scared” and Axel noticed.

“I told you you shouldn’t have come, idiot.”

“I-I’m fine…just-just fix him already, please.”

“So you’re sure about this? Like I said, I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to control the fire as well as I need to be able to.”

“Yes…”

“Alright. At least stand as close to the door as possible so that if I do lose control you won’t get caught in it too.”

Zexion did as Axel said. The Flurry nodded and took a few deep breathes, calming himself.

“Try not to freak out, alright Zexion?”

He faced Demyx and snapped his fingers, igniting flames around Demyx, then quickly brought his other hand up so he could use both to control the fire, making the flames engulf Demyx. A piercing screech came from the monster and Zexion covered his ears, staring in horror. He could see the change happening, the thing turning back into his boyfriend slowly. After a while the flames dispersed and both Axel and the normal Demyx fell to the ground. Zexion ran over to the blonde, who was unconscious, to make sure he was alright. He put one of his arms across the taller boy’s shoulders and struggled to stand up. He guided Demyx over to his bed and gently placed him on it as best as he could; he had to put one limb at a time up at a time. Then he walked over to Axel, who was breathing harshly.

“Is the idiot okay?” Axel asked, trying to get up.

“Yes…he seems to be fine…” Zexion held his hand out to help the Flurry up. “Are you alright?”

“Yea, I’m good. I’ve just never done that before. It took all my self-control, I almost lost it…” He grabbed Zexion’s hand and stood up. He staggered over to the sleeping blonde and ruffled his hair, then opened a portal. “Look out for him, aright? He’s a good kid, most of the time.”

“Thank you…Axel…”

Axel back waved as he left through the portal. Once he was gone, Zexion went over to the bed and sat next to Demyx. The Nocturne looked completely normal now, which made Zexion “glad”. He didn’t know what he would do if Demyx never loved him again. He put a hand on the sleeping blonde’s face. He was really hot, but the Schemer guessed that should’ve been expected after fire was just surging through the mulleted boy’s body. Zexion laid down on the other side of the bed and stared at the ceiling. For some reason he was having thoughts that Demyx might not be completely cured yet; that even though he looked normal, he might not feel normal. Zexion shrugged off the thought though and laid there thinking of other things, not really feeling tired.

Thirty minutes passed and the Schemer still couldn’t sleep. Demyx was still unconscious as well. Zexion decided to go take a shower, hoping that would calm his thoughts like it normally did. He got up, went into the bathroom, and got into the shower. He stood there under the pouring water and close his eyes. It felt good. Water was always able to calm the emo, relax him; maybe that’s why he got along so well with Demyx so well. He stayed there like that for maybe five minutes, dosing off, until a sudden noise startled him. He opened his eyes and peered through the shower glass. He saw nothing. He assumed it was just his imagination, yet for some reason he was uneasy. He decided it’d probably be best to finish the shower quickly. He turned around and reached for the soap. As soon as he grabbed it a shiver ran down his spine, causing him to drop the bar. The spray of water from the shower fused into think strands and wound around the Schemer’s neck like a noose. He was choking, gasping for air. The ribbon of water went down and wrapped around his entire body, constricting him. He was turned around and there, at the opening, was Demyx. The blonde had one of his hands reached out to control the water. His eyes were dull, like a zombie. Zexion tried to say something, but only strained noises and short gasps escaped his mouth. The Nocturne lifted his extended hand slight, raising the Schemer off the tile so he was dangling in the air helplessly. Zexion struggled in attempt to break his water bind, yet the more he writhed, the tighter it got. Demyx crept up to the emo, putting his face right in front of his, and put a hand on top of Zexion’s head. He moved it down the side of the younger boy’s body slowly.

“Goodbye…Zexion.”

Zexion gazed right into his boyfriend’s lifeless eyes, as Demyx stepped back a little, extending his arm further, and clenched his hand closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Zexion jolted up, gasping for breath, tears rolling down his face. His eyes were burning. He looked beside him and saw Demyx…sleeping peacefully with a huge smile on his face. It was a dream. No…a nightmare. Zexion sighed of relief and tried to calm down, wiping his tears away on the sleeve of his boyfriend’s huge shirt that he was wearing. He looked at the clock by Demyx’s bed. It was four a.m. _Just the number I want to think about…,_ he thought. He glanced back towards Demyx. He reached for one of the sleeping boy’s hands, hoping its warmth could comfort him, but froze a few inches away. The dream was haunting him, he couldn’t escape his thoughts of it becoming reality. He needed to be alone. He got off the bed slowly, trying not to wake Demyx up. He wanted to take off the baggy shirt, not wanting a reminder, but it was really comfortable and he didn’t think he had the energy to even do that. He opened the door silently and snuck out, being as quiet as he could. His lower body was still hurting. The pain was worsening with every step, but at that moment he didn’t care. It partially drove his thoughts away from that dream, though not for long. When he got to his room he opened the door quickly and went straight towards his own bed. He laid down, in fetal position and put his hands over his head, squeezing them to try and stop his thoughts. His head was pounding. Nothing made sense.

“Forever…huh…there’s no way…it’s impossible to love someone that long…especially someone like me...how are we even able to feel anything…we don’t have hearts…it should be impossible…yet all of us obviously do have feelings…what if that dream did become reality…I…wouldn’t be able to handle it…yet it wouldn’t surprise me…there’s no way he could ‘love’ me that long…” Zexion’s whole body tensed. “Forever…a word as meaningless as our existence…”

He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed something to stop his mind; he needed pain. His eyes became dull, he was too entranced in his thoughts. Subconsciously he put his hand on his shoulder, on one of the bruises Demyx had left on him earlier that night, and clawed at it. His fingernails were digging into his skin. Blood ran down his arm, but he couldn’t feel it. His fingers buried deeper into his shoulder until the pain got so intense that he snapped back to reality. He clutched his shoulder. He had made his arm numb, yet the pressure was still there. The skin was completely torn off; it was impossible to tell there had been a bruise there. He squeezed his shoulder tight, causing blood to gush out of it, falling down and completely covering his arm and his boyfriend’s shirt. He laid there for a few minutes, letting the pain sink in, then fell unconscious.

\----------------------------------------------------6:00 A.M.-------------------------------------------------------------

Axel walked up to Saïx, who was already waiting to send the red-head and Zexion on their mission.

“Hello, Saïx.” Said Axel, childishly.

“Where’s Number VI?” Saïx replied, unamused by Axel’s tone.

“Geez, way to kill the mood. Guess I should’ve expected nothing less from a killjoy like you. Anyway, Zexion hasn’t come by yet?” He asked the question in surprise.

“Do you see him anywhere?” The Berserker glared.

“I was just asking a question. It’s weird for our little emo schemer to be late. He’s normally early.”

“Retrieve him at once.” Saïx snarled.

“Alright, I’ll go get him. You really need to pull that stick at of your ass.”

The second in command glared at the Flurry. Axel chuckled and walked off to Demyx’s room, where he thought the Schemer would still be. He knocked on the door. No response. He slid the door open slightly and peered in to see Demyx sleeping alone. He didn’t want to bother him so he closed the door. He walked over to Zexion’s room, confused. He knocked on the door. Again, no response. He sighed and opened the door.

“Hey, sexy Zexy, wake up. We have a mission to go on.”

Zexion didn’t move. Axel walked over to the Schemer who was still the way he was when he passed out, and froze at the sight of the blood. He moved Zexion onto his back and hovered his hand over his mouth, feeling for any signs of breath, since he couldn’t exactly feel for a heartbeat. Zexion’s breathes were short, barely there. Axel shook him, avoiding the bloody shoulder. Zexion made a small, pained noise.

“Zexion, you okay? Wake up.”

He shook him harder.

“Zexion!”

Zexion grunted and opened his eyes slowly.

“…Demyx…?”

“Do I look like that idiot to you?”

Zexion looked toward the Flurry.

“Axel? What are you doing here…?” He wasn’t fully together yet.

 “We kind of have a mission that we should’ve started 30 minutes ago. Saïx is tired of waiting on you. What happened to you though?”

 It took Zexion a while to process what the older man asked. He thought about the answer and sprung awake.

 “I…it’s not important.”

 “Don’t give me that b.s. You were bleeding pretty heavily; look at your arm and sheets.”

 Zexion didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to think about it. He wanted to forget about the dream, and he certainly didn’t want the other members to know about it.

 “Did Demyx go insane while you two were having sex or something?”

Zexion’s face flushed.

“N-no…Demyx didn’t do anything…h-how do you know about… _that_?”

“Relax, I was just teasing you, but about how I know you guys got it on, you should know. You were surprisingly loud, screaming Demyx’s name like that. I didn’t think you’re voice could get so high. And even if I didn’t hear anything…look at you, you’re only in a shirt, and Demyx’s shirt none the less.”

The Schemer’s face turned red. He couldn’t believe Axel heard them…he wondered who else could’ve. Hopefully only Luxord, who was on the other side of Demyx’s room. He had forgotten how he was dressed as well. He pulled the sheets over his legs, embarrassed. Axel laughed.

“Aw, it’s okay Zexy, it just means you’re finally a man. Anyway, are you going to be able to go on the mission? You look horrible and your shoulder looks serious.”

“I’ll be fine…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…” He said as he tried to sit up, pain evident on his face.

“Don’t push yourself now, Zexion.”

“I’m not going to let my pain stop me from going on the mission…”

“Wow, you really are emo. How can you handle that? What, did you do that to your shoulder yourself?”

Zexion just looked at Axel.

“Oh my gods. Seriously? What, since you can’t keep knives anymore this is how you pull through things? I thought you stopped hurting yourself a long time ago. You can’t bring it back, especially not like this. What cause you to do that?”

“…You don’t need to know.”

“So you’re just going to keep it locked up? That’s probably part of your problem, Zexion. Keeping things in isn’t good for you.”

“I don’t care…”

“How do you think Demyx will react when he finds out?”

“He doesn’t have to find out…”               

“But what if he does? What will you do?”

“He won’t find out…unless you plan on telling him…”

“And if I do?”

“Axel…please don’t…”

“Why not? This isn’t a good thing Zexion.”

“It won’t happen again…”

“That’s what you said last time.”

“…I couldn’t control myself…my thoughts consumed me…there was a reason…”

“Which was?”

“…not telling. Just please…don’t say anything…”

Axel stared at Zexion for a few seconds, then sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Fine, but you owe me for this one.”

Zexion nodded in agreement.

“Alright. We should probably get going now. Saïx is probably furious, but then again, when is he not?”

Axel walked to Zexion’s door and looked back at him, waiting. Zexion got up slowly, almost falling over.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“Yes…now can you leave so I can get ready?”

“You sure you want to put on more clothes? It’ll probably make you super uncomfortable. Demyx apparently did you really well. I’m so proud.” Axel teased.

“Leave…” Zexion said, face turning pink.

Axel laughed and walked out. Zexion got dressed in the organization’s usual outfit and left his room. Axel was leaning against the wall next to him.

“That was quick. I’m surprised you can handle wearing that. Roxas couldn’t bear it for a while after our first time.”  He winked.

Zexion gave Axel a disgusted look.

“Don’t give me that look. On a more serious note, did you at least wrap your shoulder in something to help it?”

“It’ll be fine…let’s go.”

He started toward the main room. His walk was crooked at first, but he eventually got used to the weird feeling and could walk normally. Axel followed. When they appeared at the opening of the main area Saïx was glaring at them. They glanced at each other and walked over to the angry Berserker.

“What the hell took you two little shits so long? Especially you,” he said, staring at Zexion. The Schemer coward down a little intimidated by the blue-haired main’s gaze.

“Easy there Saïx. Give the kid a break. It’s his first time being late right? He had a ‘rough night’.”               

Saïx lifted a brow at Zexion, who darted his eyes away, his face slightly reddened.

“Fine. Just don’t be this late again or you’ll have to face to consequences. I believe you already know your mission for the day?”

Axel and Zexion nodded in unison.

“Good. Then get to it.”

Saïx opened a portal for them and they left.

\---------------------------------------------------Later------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ready to RTC?” Axel asked.

“Whenever you are…” responded Zexion.

“Zexion, can’t you at least pretend to be happy? You had a mission with me and it was a simple one, you should be overjoyed.”

“…no…”

“Fine then, Mr. Doom-and-Gloom. So, you going to hang out with Demyx when we get back?”

Zexion looked down.

“I…I can’t…not right now…”

“Why not? Is whatever made you go insane last night still bothering you?”

The Schemer nodded.

“And you still won’t tell me what it is, will you?”

He shook his head.

“Suit yourself.” Axel opened a portal to the castle. “You can’t stay like that forever though. You know Demyx is going to get worried and come bug you eventually. You better answer him too, if he does today, because the person he always comes crying to next is me, and I don’t need him to be doing that tonight. I’m finally getting some ‘alone time’ with Roxy, and I’ll kill whoever ruins it.”

“Whatever…he’s going to be gone all night anyway…”

“Good then, it all works out. Since that’s established, let’s head back. After you.”

Zexion walked through the portal and Axel followed.

They checked in with Saïx then parted ways. Axel went towards the kitchen, while Zexion went straight to his room, locking the door once inside. He didn’t want to see anyone for the rest of the day. He actually was supposed to go hang out with Demyx for a little bit before the blonde headed out on his mission for the day, but he just couldn’t. He probably should have went to see Vexen as well. The Schemer could only imagine how mad the Academic was about him skipping their appointment the other day. He was already stressed and in enough pain, so he didn’t want to see that man. He was honestly surprised that Vexen hadn’t come to find him yet. He hoped that meant that the crazy scientist was too busy to do so, or forgot, but he went with the first thought. He grabbed a book from one of his bookshelves and curled up on top of his bed his back against the wall. He opened the book and started to red. He had read that book many times already, but he didn’t care. He just needed something to take his mind out of the real world.

Once done with that, he put the book on the table by his bed and went back to the same position. He was tired, but didn’t want to sleep, fearing that he might have that dream again. He sat there against the wall with his knees against his chest, arms around his knees, and face buried in his arms. That’s how he stayed for the rest of the night, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.


	5. Chapter 5

Zexion had a mission by himself that next day which he was relieved about, even though it was a bit harder of a mission than the ones he had the last two days with Axel. He was glad not to be with the Flurry of Dancing Flames again; the red-head liked to get into his business, especially those days, which made the Schemer uneasy. Oh well. At least he was feeling a bit better today. The wound on his arm was closing well and didn’t hurt anymore unless it was poked at. Plus he could walk normally again. The only thing that still bothered him was the wound on his shoulder, which was very infected, but he was able to ignore that for the most part since he did it to himself. He was exhausted from his lack of sleep and had huge bags under his eyes. Xaldin had made him a big thing of coffee though, which helped a little. He’d have to remember to thank him for that.

The mission took him about five hours to complete. Everyone had to do their missions early because Xemnas had planned a meeting for seven p.m. Zexion got back to the castle and checked in with Saïx with three hours to spare. He went down the hallway, heading towards his room, when Axel passed by him angrily then turned around and slammed Zexion against the wall. The Schemer looked surprised.

“A-Axel? What are you-”

“What the hell is wrong with you, Zexion?”

“What are you talking about? You’re the one-”

Axel grabbed Zexion’s neck and held him off the ground against the wall. Zexion tried to pry the Flurry’s hands away, but the grip only tightened, making him choke.

“Zexion…you bastard! Don’t try to act innocent!”

Zexion stared at him perplexed, which only angered Axel more. The red-head pulled on of his hand away from Zexion’s throat to summon a flaming chakram. Zexion stared at the flames, scared. He tried to get away again, to no avail.

“You bastard…” Axel pulled his arm back then started to swing toward Zexion, who flinched and closed his eyes. “You’ll pay for what you-!”

He was cut off by a wave of water pushing him aside. He dropped the Schemer who was coughing hard; the water that hit him didn’t help. Demyx ran up to Zexion, grabbed his arm to pull him up, and dragged him towards room IX as quickly as possible. Axel tried to stop them but he couldn’t do anything when wet so he just yelled their way instead. When they got to Demyx’s room they stood there for a movement trying to catch their breath. Demyx looked at Zexion, worried as the younger boy coughed.

“What was that about?”

“I…don’t know…”

“Well you have to have done something, he looked pissed. You can tell me anything, you know that. He was clearly positive whatever happened was cause by you.”

“I honestly don’t know, Demyx…I haven’t done anything…I just got back from my mission and before that I was locked in my room. I haven’t been near him; how could I have done anything…”

Demyx looked at the Schemer confused for a second then nodded.

“Okay, I believe you.” He smiled and sat on the floor.

“Thank you…”

“Of course. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn’t believe you? Sit down and join me. We can try to figure it out. Besides, I didn’t get to see you yesterday. You were gone when I woke up and you didn’t come back after you’re mission. I was lonely.”

“Sorry about that…I just needed to be alone…I want to spend time with you, but I should probably go now…”

Demyx look at Zexion sadly.

“Aw. Why?” He pouted.

“Just…I don’t know…I’m sorry…”

Zexion turned toward the door, but got pulled down onto Demyx lap before he could start walking.

“You can’t leave, Axel might still be out there. He might be waiting for you.”

“If he is, I’ll deal with it…please let me go-”

He was interrupted by Demyx kissing him and squeezing him tightly. His face turned red.

“D-Demyx…”

“I won’t let that…poophead hurt you. Just stay here, at least for a little bit?”

“Demyx…I can’t…”

“Why not? Why does it seem like you’re avoiding me? Do…do you not love me anymore?”

Zexion was surprised by the question. He remained silent.

“Zexion…?”

Tears filled Demyx’s eyes.

“I do…love you…just…”

Zexion couldn’t handle this, and Demyx’s sadness was only going to make it worse. Zexion started crying and turned his head the other way. Demyx grabbed Zexion’s chin and turned him around.

“Zexion, I’m sorry…”

He wiped Zexion’s tears away. The Schemer flinched at his touch. Demyx noticed, which saddened him, but he pushed that “feeling” aside. He kissed Zexion again, deeper, more passionately. Zexion almost got lost in the kiss, but snapped out of it. He pushed Demyx away. The blonde was shocked by that and released his hold on the Schemer, who took the chance to get up and make a hasty leave. Zexion looked back for a split second, then left the room, leaving his boyfriend on the floor, dumbfounded. Fortunately Axel was gone. Zexion walked quickly to his own room, rubbing the tears from his eyes. He entered his room and leaned against his door.

“I’m sorry…Demyx…” he said under his breath.

He started towards his bed when a voice came out of nowhere.

“Hello there, Zexy~.”

Zexion was suddenly head locked from behind, gun to his head. He recognized that voice, that scent.

“Xigbar…what are you doing here…?”

“Come on sexy Zexy, why the long face and monotone question? Not happy to see me?”

“How could anyone be happy with a perverted old geezer sticking a gun to their head…?”

Xigbar flexed his arm, squeezing Zexion’s throat, and pressed his weapon closer to his head.

“You should learn some respect kid. Is that anyway to talk to a superior? Down to business. I don’t know what you did, but Axel seems to seriously hate you rate now. What was it? I’m curious.”

“Ever heard that curiosity killed the cat? What’s it to you anyway, do you actually care about Axel’s state of mind all of a sudden?”

“As if. He’s just paying me a good some of munny to help him. Of course I couldn’t turn that down.”

“Of course…he must be desperate to go to you though. Well, I honestly don’t know what his issue is, I haven’t done anything.”

“That’s not what he said.”

“I don’t care what he said, I didn’t do anything.”

“Well, even if you are innocent, it doesn’t affect me. Enough talking. Let’s get this show over with so I can get paid. Sorry about this Zexy, don’t hold this against me, I do actually like you.”

Xigbar started to pull the trigger, but Zexion bit the arm that was in front of his face and elbowed his stomach. Zexion moved away as Xigbar fell.

“You little shit!”

Zexion ran out the door, got to one side, and created an illusion of him going the opposite direction. Xigbar got up and chased the illusion down the hall. Once the Freeshooter was out of sight, the Schemer walked the other way and turned down one of the random dead ends, hiding in the shadows. _What is wrong with everyone today?_ He felt a presence behind him. He summoned his Lexicon and turned around, ready to fight, but lowered his guard when he saw who it was. He sighed of relief and unsummoned his weapon. He knew this man, who was like an older brother to him, wouldn’t harm him.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that, Lexaeus…too much has been happening today. I thought you were someone else here to kill me.”

“Zexion.”

“Yes?”

“You haven’t seen Vexen today have you?”

“Vexen? No…why?”

“If you run into him, don’t talk to him. Just get away from him as quickly as possible. Alright?”

“S-sure…may I ask why?

“Just do it.”

Zexion nodded in agreeance.

“If it wasn’t Vexen you were running from, who was it?”

“Xigbar…”

“What did he want?”

“To shoot me and give me to Axel for a reward…”

“And what does Axel want with you?”

“I have no idea…he’s mad at me for something I supposedly did this morning…but I wasn’t even here to be able to do anything. I don’t know what his problem is…Lexaeus?”

Lexaeus’ expression changed slightly for a second, showing Zexion he had something on his mind.

“Do…you know something?”

“It was probably _that._ ” He mumbled.

“What?”

“Never mind. I’ll go to talk Axel. Remember, stay away from Vexen.”

Lexaeus patted Zexion’s head and left, not giving the Schemer time to respond. Zexion cocked his head, trying to make since of what his friend said. He went to the corner, sat down, and put his hand in front of his mouth, pondering things.

After an hour he decided to tread back to his room. There was an hour left until the meeting. That was enough time, everyone should’ve been getting ready or relaxing right then. He stood up and listened for something. He didn’t want to run into anyone. It was quiet. Almost a little _too_ quiet, but Zexion wasn’t going to complain. It just made it easier for him. He started toward the open hallway, treading slowly. Halfway down the dead end hallway, however, he froze. The warm air suddenly became cold. That could only mean one thing…he hesitated, then turned around. There he was, right behind him…Vexen. The Schemer’s vision faded as he looked at the Academic’s wicked expression, and fell into waiting arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Zexion awoke slowly. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the bright lights. He looked around, confused at first, and became fully awake when he realized where he was. He tried to move, but couldn’t. He was sitting on the cold floor with his arms stretched above his head on either side of him, while his legs were spread slightly in front of him. His wrists and ankles were frozen to the wall and ground. There was also an IV in his right arm and a piece of cloth tied tightly around his mouth so he couldn’t speak.

“You’re awake early than expected.”

Zexion looked up to see Vexen standing over him. The Academic could see a hint of “fear” in the Schemer’s eyes and chuckled.

“Come on Zexion, don’t look at me like that. We don’t have the hearts to be afraid. Besides you know I wouldn’t hurt you to a… _unbearable_ extent.”

He bent down and put his face near Zexion’s.

“Did you enjoy the dream the other night?” He smiled creepily.

The Schemer’s eyes widened. He should’ve known that the crazy scientist had something to do with that. Vexen’s grin grew bigger at this reaction.

“That was a little test drug I had given you the day before. Basically the more ‘pleasure’ you had, the worse the dream following would become. It was your fault, don’t blame me. I knew you would skip our appointment to be with your ‘boyfriend’, so I had to do _something_ beforehand. You know, if you wanted to do something like that, I would’ve given it to you, or have you forgotten?”

The Academic put a hand on Zexion’s chest and licked his face. Zexion shivered at the icy touch. He closed his eyes and let out a small whimper.

“Demyx gets in the way of things too much. You haven’t come around as often since you met him. I _did_ have something planned for the little Nocturne, but don’t worry, I’ve changed my mind about it. You’re ‘boyfriend’ will be safe…as long as you cooperate with me. Not that you have much of a choice being in your current position. Understood?”

Zexion nodded. Vexen untied the cloth from his mouth.

“Why…?”

“I believe you already know the answer to that.”

The Schemer looked toward the ground and Vexen looked at the clock on the wall.

“Look at the time. I guess _we_ should be going. The meeting is about to start.”

He stood up and patted Zexion’s shoulder, making him flinch.

“Just stay here. I’ll be back soon to get started with you.”

Zexion looked back up at Vexen, confused.

“Wait…everyone is supposed to be there…how are you going to expla-”

He didn’t need to finish to finish the question; he got his answer as a figure appeared from behind Vexen. It was a clone of Zexion. _So that’s what Lexaeus meant…_ Zexion was shocked. That explained the events that happened early.

“Not to worry. Everything’s under control. This clone shall be posing as you for a while, isn’t that great?” Vexen cackled. “Here, this should keep you out until I return. It has to be given orally, so be a good pawn and open your mouth.”

Vexen tried to put the drug into the Schemer’s mouth, but Zexion refused it, keeping his mouth closed tight. His eyes were getting watery again.

“Okay, fine. We’ll do it this way then. You _will_ take it.”

Vexen placed the drug on his own tongue. He pulled the IV out of Zexion’s arm quickly, causing the Schemer to gasp. Vexen took the chance to press his mouth to Zexion’s, then slid the drug into the other’s mouth, pushing it down Zexion’s throat with his tongue. He moved away as the Schemer started to gag and cry; partially from the pill being forced down his throat and partially from Vexen basically kissing him to do it. The drug worked fast. Zexion’s body started to burn inside. He became drowsy. His vision was already becoming fuzzy. He watched Vexen as he wrapped something around his bleeding arm then stood back near the clone to stare at him until he passed out. Both Vexen and the clone wore devilish smiles.

“…Demyx…” Zexion mouth the name, right before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Demyx was the last person to arrive at the meeting. He had been waiting in his room until the last possible second in hopes that Zexion would show up so that they could go together. When he walked into the meeting room he was surprised to see Zexion already there. He couldn’t help but think that maybe the Schemer really didn’t like him anymore, but he decided to hold on to the small strand of hope that he was wrong. Perhaps Zexion had just been busy with something important right up until the meeting and didn’t want to be late. _That has to be it,_ he thought hopefully. _Zexion would never actually…_ he shook off the thought. He looked toward the Schemer smiling. That smile quickly vanished as he saw Zexion looking at Vexen, almost confusedly and Vexen motioned his hand telling him not to do so. Zexion turned away instantly and accidently looked towards Demyx, who smiled at him again. He smirked and averted his eyes. That hurt Demyx more. His bad thoughts were started to resurface. He looked completely sad now. All the members were mostly ignoring Xemnas and Saïx. It was weird for Demyx to do so as well, he may be lazy but he did like to listen to the meetings. Saïx noticed Demyx’s unusual behavior, but didn’t say anything about it. He snarled at everyone’s ignorance. When Xemnas was done giving his ideas he asked everyone for their thoughts, one by one. He went through the members in order.

“Number VI?”

“Um…no opinion.”

The answer surprised Demyx. Zexion normally just shrugged. He was acting way too different than usual. Demyx started to get a sense that maybe the person in the sixth seat at this moment was not really Zexion, yet he couldn’t figure out how that would be possible. Maybe he was over exaggerating things and Zexion was just too mad to act normal. That was the only explanation the Nocturne could come up with. He decided that he would talk to Zexion after the meeting to try to cool things down. As the meeting concluded all the members opened portals to part ways. Demyx left right after Zexion and stood in front of VI’s door. He didn’t just want to teleport inside and make things worse. He knocked on the door.

“Zexion?”

The door opened.

“What?”

“Are…you okay? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

“Why does it matter to you?”

Demyx looked shocked, then worried. Zexion was giving him such a neutral look. Demyx guessed that he had been right…

“Did…did I do something wrong? Please tell me if I did. I’ll fix it. I promise. Just please go back to normal. I don’t like it when you’re mad…”

Tears filled the Nocturne’s eyes. Zexion sighed.

“I’m…not mad…it’s not possible for me to be…I just want to be left alone…I have important business to take care of…”

“Not possible? I thought you believed we could show emotions even without hearts now. What changed your mind again? And what about the meeting? You just…smirked at me and looked away. You looked at Vexen as if you wanted his help. What am I supposed to believe? And since when are you all friendly with Vexen? …what’s wrong?”

Demyx grew more worried. Zexion was holding his head as if he had a massive headache; he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Demyx reached his hand out to Zexion, but was swatted away.

“Demyx…stop asking me all these questions…just go away…I don’t want to see anyone…it’s not just you…”

With that Zexion withdrew back into his room, closing the door quickly in Demyx’s face. The Nocturne leaned his forehead against the door. Tears were falling down.

“Fine…you win…”

He opened a portal behind him to his room and walked through. He sat on his bed, summoned his sitar, and played sorrowful melodies. He didn’t what else he could do.


	8. Chapter 8

Six days had passed since the meeting. Demyx kept trying to talk to Zexion every day, but was always rejected. With each time, his suspicion that that wasn’t truly Zexion grew more and more. He was certain of it now, yet it still didn’t make sense to him how that would be possible. He was eager to find out, no matter what. He couldn’t stand being without the real Zexion anymore; he needed him. He had to get him back. He decided to try asking some other members for help.  He wouldn’t dare try Xemnas, Saïx, Xigbar, Vexen, Larxene, or Marluxia. He went to Luxord first, who was too drunk to listen. Next was Xaldin, who was in a fury for who knows what. Next he decided to Axel. He was still upset with the Flurry for trying to kill Zexion, but he thought that maybe if Axel knew that it wasn’t really Zexion who did whatever happened to Roxas that maybe he’d go along with it. Besides Axel was the one that was with Zexion the most besides himself, since he had those two missions with him. He walked over to the door labeled VIII and knocked.

“Who the hell is it?” Axel yelled through the door.

“Um…it’s Demyx. Can I talk to you for a second?”

Demyx could’ve sword he heard a growl a few seconds before the door opened. Axel leaned against one side of the doorway with his arms crossed and glared at the Nocturne.

“What?” He asked sourly.

“Um…I know you’re mad at him, and probably me, but just hear me out, please? I…something is wrong with Zexion. This is going to sound weird, but the one we’ve been seeing this past week isn’t really him. I know it’s not. I don’t know how that’s possible but…there’s no way that’s the real Zexion. It can’t be…”

Axel scowled at the blonde.

“Yea, well even if you’re theory is true, why the hell should I give a shit? That doesn’t change anything. Now leave. I’m busy.”

“But-”

“LEAVE!”

Axel slammed the door angrily. Demyx stood there for a few seconds in shock.

“Can’t I have a single conversation with someone without getting a door in the face? Geez…”

He sighed and slowly walked toward the room of the only member left to try. Lexaeus. He knew Lex would help. Why wouldn’t he? Zexion was like a little brother to him. He knew he probably should've tried him first, but he didn't like to bother Lexaeus often. To be honest he was a little afraid of him. The Nocturne walked over to door V and knocked.

“Lexaeus? You here? It’s Demyx.”

The door opened a few seconds later. The Hero towering about the Nocturne in the doorway almost intimidated him.

“Yes?” Lexaeus answered.

“U-um…I know this is going to sound pretty strange, but I really need your help. Zexion- or at least the ‘Zexion’ that’s been around the last week- isn’t really Zexion. I’m certain of it. I don’t know how the real Zexion could’ve just…disappeared and been replaced though. I just- I need to get the real Zexion back. I just don’t know how. Please, will you help?”

He grabbed Lexaeus’ arm and stared up at him with pleading eyes like a lost child. Lexaeus stared back down at the Nocturne, his expression undeterminable, yet at the same time Demyx did get a sense of some worry.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

“Huh? Do you already know where he is?”

“I have a pretty good idea.”

“Where?! What’s going on then?”

“If I’m right, it’ll be best if you just find out when we get there.”

“Why?”

“Be quiet and follow.”

Lexaeus said nothing more and started to walk away. Demyx cocked his head then followed after the Hero. He could’ve sworn he heard Lexaeus quietly say “damn it” as he got close behind him, but chose to ignore it, hoping he was wrong. A growing sense of dread welled up within him. It got worse as he looked around as they walked and realized where they were going. Lexaeus halted in front of an ice blue door with freezing air seeping out from the cracks.

“V-Vexen’s lab? But…why?” Demyx looked at Lexaeus completely confused.

“Don’t ask. Just do as I say.”

Demyx looked down. _Is Lexaeus sure about this? What would Vexen want with Zexion and why would Zexion come here without telling me? No one likes this guy enough to spend a whole week with him…_ His whole body shook as he thought of all the bad possibilities.

“Alright…”

“Good. Are you ready then?”

Demyx nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Vexen walked over to Zexion who was laying on a table near the back of the lab. He rolled up the Schemer’s left cloak sleeve and readied it for an injection. He readied a syringe and needle with a clear substance. He held Zexion’s arm down and positioned the needle over it.

“You can still hear me, right Zexion?”

The Schemer, who looked as if he were sleeping, nodded slowly. The Academic cackled at this response and dug the needle into the pale arm, slowly releasing the substance into him. Zexion shuddered.

As Vexen removed the needle and started to clean things up, there was a knock on the door. He jumped. He wasn’t expecting anyone to come that day.

“What is it?” he asked sourly.

“U-um…I haven’t been feeling well lately and I don’t think this is a normal sickness, so…um…I need you to help me out.”

Demyx felt weird doing this, but he didn’t have a choice.

“Sorry, I’m busy with more _important_ things right now. Come back in a few hours. I’m sure you could survive that long.”

“B-but-”

“I said not right now Demyx. Go play your little instrument or something for a while, then I’ll look at you.”

“I can’t. Please? Just real quick?”

Vexen heard the doorknob jiggling.

“Demyx, go away now or you can die for all I care!”

The doorknob became still. There were no more complaints from the other side. Vexen sighed of relief and continued on as his was.  It didn’t last long though. A few moments later the door slammed open, cracking the wall as it hit it. Vexen dropped what he was holding, startled, and turned around He was about to explode at the person, his shield in his hand, until he saw the man towering in the doorway. The Academic stood in front of the table that Zexion was on. Luckily he closed the curtain so it was out of view.

“Well, this is a…pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this visit, Lexaeus?”

“You know why I’m here. Release him. He doesn’t belong to you.”

“He?” The Academic was trying to sound clueless. It didn’t work well for him.

“Vexen. You’re not an idiot. Move aside.”

Vexen scooted back a bit.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lexaeus sighed and moved into the room, moving closer to Vexen. He pushed the Academic aside and opened the curtain. He stared down at the boy on the table. Demyx ran out from behind the Hero and reached out to Zexion, but was stopped be a frozen grip.

“I wouldn’t touch him if I were you. I just gave him something very unstable and he needs to remain completely still. Even I don’t know what would happen if he were to be moved.”

Demyx looked down at the Schemer with tear filled eyes, then turned toward Lexaeus as if asking for help. Lexaeus looked Vexen in the eyes.

“Why?”

“That doesn’t concern you.”

Lexaeus looked toward Zexion, then toward Demyx.

“Take him and go.”

“But-”

“Take the risk. We can fix it later if something does happen. Do you really want to keep him here?”

Demyx shook his head and did as he was told. He lifted the Schemer off the table slowly and held him in his arms. He opened a portal and started to step through.

“Stop, you idiot! You don’t know what you’re doing! If you leave, I won’t even bother helping later!” Vexen yelled, reaching to try to stop them. Lexaeus held him back.

Demyx looked up at Lexaeus again.

“Leave,” Lexaeus said calmly.

Demyx listened and walked through the portal, closing it instantly behind them.

“I never thought I’d say this to you, but you are a damned fool Lexaeus.” Vexen sounded furious.

“That makes two of us.”

They both had their weapons out, ready to fight.


	10. Chapter 10

A portal opened inside Lexaeus’ room. Demyx thought it would be the safest place considering the clone was still in Zexion’s room and his own room was probably too obvious. He closed the portal and walked over to the bed, gently placing Zexion down on it. He sat on the edge of the bed beside his boyfriend and gazed at him sorrowfully. He was so confused. He didn’t understand what was going on. Why would Vexen take Zexion and replace him with a clone? He couldn’t keep himself from breaking into tears. What was he supposed to do? Zexion was completely unconscious and Demyx was scared that he could’ve damaged him by moving him, if Vexen was telling the truth. He could only hope that he wasn’t. Demyx grabbed one of Zexion’s hands. It was beyond freezing. That wasn’t a surprise though considering were the teen had been for the past week. The Nocturne laid down and pulled the small boy close to him, embracing him. He missed this “feeling”. It felt to him that it had been ages since he could do this, even though it had only been a week. He buried his sobbing face into Zexion’s hair and eventually passed out.

\------------------------------------------------------1 Hour Later---------------------------------------------------------

Demyx rolled onto the floor and jolted awake upon impact. He grunted and put a hand to his forehead. His head was pounding. He looked around confused by his surroundings for a second then jumped up to check on Zexion. He looked over to his boyfriend and froze. The Schemer was wheezing and trembling violently. Demyx jumped onto the bed and placed a hand on Zexion’s forehead, pulling back immediately. He was burning up now, after being so cold not long ago; he was covered in sweat. The Nocturne started to panic. He looked around for anything he could use to help, but found nothing. He ran to the restroom to grab a towel and drenched it with cold water. He ran back to the younger boy’s side and placed it on his forehead. _Is this what Vexen meant?_ Demyx shook his head. He grabbed one of Zexion’s hands and held it to it close to himself. _Where is Lexaeus? He should be back by now. He would know what to do…_ He squeezed Zexion’s hand. The Schemer seemed somewhat calmer now, but his fever was still terrible and he sounded like he couldn’t breathe well. The Nocturne slowly leaned down and kissed the boy softly, lingering for a few seconds, then sat back up and brushed Zexion’s hair away from his face. He didn’t understand why Zexion always had the right side of his face covered. He thought he looked so much better with his hair back, but the other disagreed so he decided not to worry about it too much.

After maybe 20 minutes Demyx felt himself starting to fall asleep again. He couldn’t pass out though, not when he had to keep watch over Zexion. He tried to fight it. He succeeded for 30 minutes before fatigue consumed him and he was once again passed out next to his boyfriend.

\-------------------------------------------------------5 Hours Later-------------------------------------------------------

Demyx woke up and stretched. He sat up and looked beside him at the Schemer. He was still gasping for breath and sweating like crazy, but did seem somewhat better. He looked around and saw Lexaeus sitting on a chair at the foot of the bed staring at them.

“Finally awake?” The Hero asked in a monotone voice.

“Yea…wait, how long have you been back and why didn’t you wake me up?”

“For a while. You seemed like you needed sleep so I let you. I kept watch. Knowing you, you haven’t gotten much rest lately from worrying about Zexion.”

Demyx’s face turned red a little.

“That…doesn’t matter. I want to be here for him, since we have him back. I don’t want anything to happen to him. What if something happens when I’m asleep?”

“I kept watch. I’m stronger than you.”

“…that is true…and thanks for worrying about me too, but please let me help next time.”

Lexaeus nodded.

“So…do you know what we could do to fix how Zexion is now? He’s been like this for a while. When we first got back he was frozen, yet now he’s burning. Do…do you think this has to do with what Vexen was saying?”

“It might. It doesn’t seem too serious right now, but we should watch him carefully. Let’s leave him be for the day and see what happens. If it gets worse, I’ll go handle Vexen and make him fix it.”

“He said he wouldn’t help though…are you sure you could…”

Demyx looked at Lexaeus’ face and knew the answer. Lexaeus was determined to help Zexion no matter what just like he was.

“Alright. Let’s go with your plan.”

Lexaeus nodded again.

“Since you are awake, you can watch him. I’ll be back later. I have a few missions to go on.”

“Wait, already?”

“Yes. I told Saïx I would take over for yours and Zexion’s mission for a while. That was the easiest way to make them less suspicious. So just stay here and watch him.”

“A-alright…”

“Good.”

Lexaeus got out of the chair and walked to the side of the bed. He patted both Demyx and the sleeping Schemer’s heads before leaving.

Demyx sat there with his eyes closed. He wasn’t sure if it was safe to be alone for too long in one place, but he trusted Lexaeus. He had to. He looked over at Zexion and smiled gently, though there was a hint of sadness behind it.

“Please be okay…I need you…”

He sat on the edge of the bed, summoned his sitar and started playing a peaceful melody. He needed something to keep him calm. He also hoped that Zexion was able to hear it and it would help him as well. He think it actually worked about. The Schemer restless shaking seemed to lessen somewhat.

\-----------------------------------------------------9:00 P.M.------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx was hanging his head off the edge of the bed upside down. He was bored out of his mind. Sure he was lazy, but that didn’t mean he liked to just sit there and do nothing all day. There wasn’t anything to do in Lexaeus’ room. It was pretty much empty besides a few books that he borrowed from Zexion that were stacked neatly on the table next to the bed. Demyx already read those out of boredom; attempted to anyway. He wasn’t the best reader and he found it boring.

Lexaeus soon entered the room. Demyx sprung up and was sitting right on the bed again.

“Any changes?” Lexaeus asked.

“Hm…I think he can breathe a little better now. I’ve been changing the towel on his forehead often and he doesn’t seem as hot as before.”

“Let me see.”

Lexaeus walked over to the bed and examined Zexion. The Schemer was still shaking and did seem to be pained, but he did seem to be able to breathe better, though his breathes were very shallow. It almost didn’t seem like he was breathing at all. The hero placed a hand on his forehead. He was definitely still burning, but it wasn’t as intense.

“Well…?”

Lexaeus sighed.

“He is in a better state than before, but it’s still not good. He can’t stay like this.”

“So…you’re going to Vexen then?”

“Most likely.”

Demyx seemed scared. He wondered if Vexen would actually help, even if Lexaeus could bring him to. What he gave something to Zexion that would make it worse, possible kill him, and just say it would help? Lexaeus could see the stress on the Nocturne’s face.

“I’ll go in the morning. Get some sleep. Quit worrying about everything. Zexion seems bad, but there shouldn’t be anything to worry about with how he is now. If he gets any better overnight, I won’t get Vexen.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright…I want to stay awake and watch him though. Besides, you’re the one who hasn’t gotten any sleep now. You should rest and I’ll keep watch.”

“I’ll be fine. I don’t need much sleep. You rest. I can tell you’re tired.”

Demyx sighed.

“Alright…wake me if something happens though.”

Lexaeus nodded and sat down in his chair. Demyx smiled at the Hero then laid down next to the Schemer. He caressed the young boy’s face, staring at it for a minute, before quickly drifting off into slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Demyx was squirming around on the bed, mumbling to himself while asleep. Lexaeus was shaking him trying to wake him up. The Nocturne suddenly opened his eyes and shot up. He caught his breath and looked over to the Hero, still pretty out of it.

“Lexaeus…?”

It was hard to tell, since Lexaeus had a very stone like face, but Demyx could see worry on it. He noticed he wasn’t on the bed anymore but was on the a few pillows on the ground across the room.

“What’s going on…?” He asked tiredly.

Lexaeus said pointing over to the bed. Demyx followed the finger to look where Lexaeus was pointing and was immediately awake. Zexion was flailing around violently. Demyx rushed over to him. He noticed that the Schemer was sweating a lot more and was having trouble breathing again. It was like he was trying to, but only a miniscule amount air was coming in and out of him. Raspy groans were escaping his throat. He looked like he was in so much pain… Demyx tried to touch him but was knocked back by his flailing. Right after Zexion stop flailing. He fell back to the bed for a second then arched his back. He was clutching his hand over the right side of his chest, where his heart would’ve been if he had one. Demyx was freaking out. His eyes were starting to water but he forced that away. He couldn’t cry. Not when Zexion needed help. He got up and walked over to the bed again. Zexion collapsed back to the bed. His hand was closer to his throat now. He seemed to calmer, but still couldn’t breathe. Long, hoarse, were trying to escape. Demyx put his hand to Zexion’s forehead. He was burning really badly again. The Nocturne looked over to Lexaeus who was no standing right behind him.

“Go…go get Vexen. He’s the only one who can stop this. I don’t want Zexion to suffer anymore.”

“You read my mind.”

Lexaeus left immediately. Once he was gone, Demyx turned back to teen.

“Why you…why did this have to happen to you…”

Demyx hugged the Schemer as tightly as he could without making it any harder for the other to breath. A tear escaped him, falling on the younger boy’s face.

Lexaeus come back soon, dragging Vexen with him through a portal. The Academic pulled his arm away from the Hero and swore under his breath. He was obviously very reluctant to be there. He walked over to the bed.

“Out of my way, Demyx.” He ordered rudely.

Demyx glared at him for a split second. He didn’t trust him. He still moved aside though. This was the only chance they had at saving Zexion. Vexen looked over the Schemer and chuckled.

“I told you fools not to move him. You caused this yourselves.”

“Vexen.” Lexaeus stared down at the scientist.

“I know. I’ll do I can. I can’t promise anything though.” Vexen scoffed.

He examined the Schemer’s body thoroughly.

“ _Unfortunately_ I don’t have anything that will cure this at the moment.”

“At least give him what you said would help his breathing.”

“Alright, aright.”

Vexen pulled out a vial with a leafy green liquid in it from an inner coat pocket.

“Demyx. Hold him up some. He needs to be sitting.”

Demyx did as he was told. He watched Vexen very carefully as the Academic waved the vial under the Schemer’s nose for a second then forced his mouth open with his hand a bit and made the small boy drink the substance. Vexen moved away and put the vial back into his pocket. He watched the Schemer’s face for any changes. Whatever he gave him seem to work quickly. It was obviously getting a bit easier for Zexion to breathe. He was shivering a little, but seemed calmer. He was still noticeably in pain and was still sweating.

“There. It will take a while for his breathing to get steady but that should do it.”

“What about the other things? You said you didn’t have anything, but you can make something right?” Demyx looked at the Academic pleadingly.

“I should be able to. However, it will take at least a day.”

Demyx look disheartened. _So he still has to suffer for at least another day…_ Vexen couldn’t help but crack a smile at the Nocturne’s dismay.

“At least something will get better. Quit being such a baby. I said I’ll fix it, unless you’d rather me not. I don’t care either way.”

That struck a nerve within Demyx. He laid Zexion down and lunged at the scientist. He punched him in the face. Lexaeus pulled grabbed the Nocturne and pulled him off.

“Demyx, calm-”

“No! I won’t calm down! This bastard is the reason Zexion is like this! I know part of it was me moving him after he gave him the drug, but it’s only because he gave Zexion the stupid drug anyway! You better fix him as soon as possible!”

Vexen and Lexaeus both stared at Demyx in disbelief. Vexen stood up and wiped off his lab coat, glaring at the Nocturne.

“You little-”

“Vexen. Leave. Make the drug and fix Zexion as soon as possible. I’ll handle Demyx.”

Vexen scoffed and left. Lexaeus let Demyx go as soon as the scientist was gone. He patted the Nocturne’s head to calm him down. Demyx couldn’t take it anymore. He hugged the Hero, putting his face on the older man’s broad chest and started bawling.

“I-I’m sorry…I just…he was being such a jerk…”

“It’s alright. He’ll fix Zexion. I bargained with him, so don’t worry about it. It’s good to stand up for your friends. Zexion is in good hands. I’m glad he’s with you.”

This made Demyx cry more. Lexaeus picked him up and placed him on the bed beside the Schemer. Zexion was actually breathing again now, though shallowly. Demyx pulled him close to him.

“Thank you, Lexaeus…”

The Hero nodded. Demyx sat up and wiped his tears away with his arm.

“Demyx. I’m going to go to Vexen’s lab to keep an eye on him and help him so it can get done faster. Watch over Zexion again.”

Demyx nodded. Lexaeus left again. The Nocturne sat on the bed against the wall with his arms over his legs that were now against his chest. He watched as Zexion seemed to calm down more and more. He gave a small smile.

“You’ll be fine soon…I can’t wait to see you again.”

He pulled a blanket over the Schemer and kissed his forehead. He started to sing a quiet, relaxing song, while rocking side to side, keeping watch over his little emo.


	12. Chapter 12

Lexaeus and Vexen finally came back the next evening. Demyx, who had fallen asleep not long before, woke up as soon as he heard the door open. He checked to make sure Zexion was still okay before jumping up and rushing over to them. No changes other than the fact his breathing was mostly normal now.

“So? Did you make it already?”

“Of course I did. Move aside so I can get this over with and get back to my work.”

Vexen was clearly annoyed with Demyx’s hopeful tone. He pulled a syringe out of his cloak and walked over to the bed once Demyx got out of his way. The Nocturne looked up at Lexaeus as if in need of confirmation that everything went well. Lexaeus just nodded at him. The Academic rolled up Zexion’s right sleeve and injected the new substance into his arm. Once done he slid the syringe back into his coat and went back towards the door.

“Unlike the other medicine, this one is going to take a while to work. I’m hypothesizing he’ll be completely better within two hours.”

“What about until he wakes up?” Demyx asked.

“That depends on him. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be taking my leave. I’ve wasted enough time with this _problem_.”

Just like that, Vexen was gone. Demyx ran over to Zexion. He really couldn’t see any changes yet. He was kind of worried about that, yet he remained hopefully that everything would be better soon.

“He’ll be fine. I made sure Vexen only put necessary ingredients into the medicine. There shouldn’t be any unusual side effects. Now then, I have to leave for a while. I have missions to do. You should be safe to go back to your room now, or Zexion’s. The clone is gone. If you’d feel safer here though, that’s fine as well.”

“Thanks Lexaeus. I think I might bring him back to his room once he seems fully recovered. Good luck on your missions.”

Lexaeus gave a finally nod then left. Demyx turned back to Zexion. He grabbed one of the smaller boy’s hands. It wasn’t as hot as before, the medicine must have been slowly working already. He placed the hand to his forehead and sighed happily.

\---------------------------------------------------1 ½ hours later---------------------------------------------------------

 Demyx was playing his sitar to pass the time. He checked Zexion’s forehead again. It finally seemed normal. Zexion wasn’t sweating anymore and was actually breathing normally. _Thank gods it worked…_ He decided to move Zexion to his own room since he was stable now. He hoped it would make Zexion more comfortable being in his own space. He stood and carefully picked the sleeping boy up, holding him princess style. They left the room and went right next door to room VI. Once inside Demyx walked immediately over to the bed. He started to lay Zexion down when he noticed something red on the sheets. He set the teen on the floor and froze upon examining what was on the Schemer’s bed. _Blood?! And this much too…how did this happen? Was it Zexion? It looks old, so it could be…or what if it’s from when Vexen took him?_ He took off the sheets, throwing them to the ground. He picked Zexion back up and laid him on the naked bed. The Schemer looked a bit cold now. Demyx tried to find any extra sheets but couldn’t, so instead took off his own cloak and placed it over Zexion. _Sorry Zexion, it’s all I have right now._ It seemed to work, probably because it was big enough to seem like a blanket on the small boy. Now that Zexion was settled, he decided to try to clean the bloodied sheets. He was going to take a shower, but he figured this was more important. He picked them up and brought them to the restroom. He put the pile on the floor, grabbing just one and pulling it away from the other. He placed the bloody part on top of the counter and tried to use his water magic to fix it. No luck. It was really stained to it. He sighed. _Guess I’ll just have to replace them. I think I actually some extra ones somewhere…shocker I know._ He giggled as his own joke. He reached to grab the other one so he could throw them away when he noticed something black under it. _Is that…my shirt?_ He grabbed it and confirmed that it was indeed the shirt he let Zexion wear on their anniversary. He examined it as well, dropping it as he felt the right sleeve, which was also caked in blood. Worry flooded over him. _It was Zexion. I thought he stopped hurting himself…_ He shook his head and ran to the Schemer. He had to see wound. He threw his cloak to the side and quickly pulled the top zipper of Zexion’s cloak down so he could remove the top part. He lifted the Schemer up slightly and slid his right sleeve off of him, immediately dropping the other boy and gagging. _What the hell…_ He choked down whatever was coming up his throat and looked back at Zexion’s skin. The Schemer’s should was still completely red from when he dug into it. It wasn’t infected anymore, Vexen helped with that, but it still didn’t look pretty. The Nocturne noticed a bunch of other cuts and scars across his boyfriend’s arm and what he could see of his chest, including the scratch from the Soldier during the mission he had with Axel on their anniversary, which was mostly healed. _Has he always had these? A lot of these look really old but…they weren’t there the other night… Did he hide them on purpose…?_ He ran a finger over some of the ones on his chest and shivered. He wanted to see the rest. He lifted Zexion back up momentarily so he could take off the other side of his cloak. Before laying him back down he looked at the Schemer’s back which was covered in a bunch long, old looking scars. He then looked over Zexion’s chest and his other arm. His chest had a big mixture of new and old scars, while his left arm seemed to have mostly new ones. Demyx was overwhelmed. He had no idea Zexion had so many scars. It made him feel like a horrible boyfriend, not knowing what his lover has gone through.

“Zexion, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” he was crying uncontrollably. He tried to wipe his tears away, but they just wouldn’t stop.

Suddenly Demyx heard Zexion make groaning noises. He looked up, hiccupping through his tears.

“D-Dem…yx…”

The Schemer started to cough. He opened his eyes very sluggishly. Demyx eyes grew wide. He smiled, more tears pouring from his eyes, but happy ones now. Zexion closed his eyes for a second, not used to the dark lighting anymore, then reopened them. He scanned his surroundings. He looked towards the wall first, then towards the open part of his room where the Nocturne was right beside him.

“Zexion!”

Demyx jumped on the Schemer, embracing him firmly.

 “Demyx…what’s going on…?”

The Nocturne got off him and sat beside him. Zexion struggled to try sit up as well; Demyx help him and let him lean against the wall. The Schemer looked around once more to verify he really was in his room and help wake himself up.

“Are you okay?” Demyx asked with a smile.

Zexion nodded. He looked at the Nocturne and tears filled his eyes. He reached out and touched Demyx’s face, making the blonde blush.

“Z-Zexion?”

The Schemer was crying now as well.

“I wanted to…make sure you were real…” he gave a weak smile. “How did I get here…?”

“Lexaeus and I found you in Vexen’s lab. We saved you from him. I…I missed you. I needed you back. Vexen replaced you with a clone. You were gone for over a week. What did he do to you?”

Zexion shook his head.

“You didn’t have to…I don’t remember fully everything. He did some basic experiments on me at first then…everything else is a blank. I think he said something about trying to grow artificial hearts within someone, but I’m not too sure.”

“Don’t say I didn’t have to. He kidnapped you! That’s horrible, using you for so many experiments with no end. I couldn’t take being without you for that week. I thought you hated me at first, then I realized the one out here was just a fake. Who knows what the crazy scientist could’ve done to you if you stayed there any longer. A week is too long.”

“Demyx…I- it wasn’t completely against my will…I’m okay with him experimenting on me…if it helps everyone in the end…”

Demyx shook his head and pulled Zexion to him.

“Don’t say that. He’s insane. He probably brainwashed you. There’s no way anyone would let him do that. I mean look at all your scars…that’s not normal. It’s too much.”

Zexion flinched at the mention of his scars. He just realized that he was topless. He pushed away from Demyx and pulled his cloak back over himself. His face was red. He looked scared.

“Zexion…it’s okay…”

Demyx tried to reach out to Zexion, but the Schemer back away and avoided him.

“I-I didn’t want you to see them…I…I didn’t want you to worry about me…or to think less of me…to think I was _broken_ …you petty me now, don’t you…”

Demyx stared at Zexion in disbelief.

“Don’t like that. I know you’re not broken. Of course I am worried about you, but not out of sympathy…I love you. You’re my best friend, and my boyfriend. You didn’t have to hide them from me, even the other night…”

“I didn’t want it to ruin anything…it was our anniversary. I wanted you to be happy…seeing these would’ve made you upset…”

“Of course it upsets me. It wouldn’t change anything though. Knowing about this before actually would’ve made me happier. I feel terrible that I never knew about it…but now I know. You are you Zexion. You’re perfect the way you are.”

Demyx leaned over, grabbed Zexion’s arms to move them away from him, and kissed him passionately. Zexion’s tears come harder. He was confused, but he gave himself in to the kiss, kissing the other boy back. They kissed until they needed to break for air. He was surprised by Demyx’s words. He was happy though. Demyx pulled back.

“There we go.” He smiled. “Same old kisses. See? Nothing changed. I missed this…it’s been too long since I’ve seen you. The real you. You’re my Zexy and that won’t change. I’m just glad I got to see you how you really are, even if I don’t know the secrets behind your scars. I want to know but…I won’t force you.”

“Demyx…thank you…I guess it would be better for you to know…” he gave another weak smile then got serious. “I…I’ve been visiting Vexen on a regular basis for him to do his experiments. I like I said, it’s not completely against my will…I’m the only one that will let him. I know that his experiments are for the better of the organization, even if they seem crazy, so…I’m okay with it. Besides…” he paused and took breathe. “I’m…used to it. Not all these scars are recent. I’ve had many of them…since I was a somebody. Even before we became nobodies, he was doing experiments on me. His somebody took care of me since I was six…he was like a father figure, in some ways…he did some creepy things too. I know I probably shouldn’t look up to him, but despite those things, he did help me a lot…I owe him for taking care of me…”

Demyx was overcome with emotions. His tears wouldn’t stop and he was making weird noises.

“I’m sorry…Demyx…”

“Zexion, thanks for telling me. But that was all in the past. You shouldn’t visit him anymore, especially after this. You almost died Zexion…I almost lost you forever. You don’t owe him anything anymore. Let him experiment on something else. Tell him you won’t see him anymore, unless you actually need something from him. I…I don’t want you to get hurt anymore. There’s no reason for you to be put through this anymore.”

“I can’t…he’ll just hurt someone else if I don’t. I don’t want that. I’m used to it…I can handle it. I’m sorry. Just please, let me do it. Since you had to go once to get me back, I’m sure he won’t keep me for that long again…besides the only reason he did was because…I had an appointment with him on our anniversary. Yet I skipped it to be with you. That’s why I was upset that day…I was scared something like this might happen. And…about why I was so freaked out after that day, I had a dream…where Vexen hurt you. He turned you into a monster that hated me. Axel cured you in the dream mostly but…you…ended up killing me in the end. I was terrified. I didn’t want it to become a reality. This…mess on my shoulder and the blood that was one your shirt and my sheets were from me digging into my skin…I left you after I woke up from the dream. I had to get away. I was paranoid. Horrid thoughts filled my head and I needed an escape so…I hurt myself. That’s the only reason. I found out that dream was cause by Vexen as well. It was only because he was mad…he gave me something the day before that would cause a nightmare if I had went to you instead of him. I know it’s wrong but…just, I can handle it now. It’ll be fine.”

“Zexion…this is not okay…I won’t let you continue to go to him. It’s too risky.”

“What if I tell you what he does? Then you won’t have to worry so much…I’ll make sure he doesn’t keep me for too long.”

“No Zexion! It doesn’t matter. He can’t hurt you anymore. I won’t let him.” Demyx sounded angry now. Zexion cowered down.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.” The Nocturne embraced Zexion and kissed him again. “Just please…no more…”

Zexion didn’t say anything.

“Zexy?”

“…alright…”

Demyx sighed of relief.

“Promise?”

Zexion nodded.

Demyx buried his face into Zexion’s hair.

“Demyx…?”

The Nocturne lifted his head and looked into Zexion’s eyes.

“Yes?”

“You said Lexaeus helped you…where is he?”

“Lexaeus is taking on some of our missions for us. So that he didn’t have to fully explain this situation to Saïx and Xemnas.”

“I see…and how exactly were you able to get me away from Vexen? He was probably furious…also you said I almost died so I assume you got medicine from him…how did you manage that?”

“Lexaeus stayed to talk to Vexen while I got you out of there. He said he made a bargain with him so that he would agree to make the medicine. I don’t know what it was though.”

“…alright.”

“You worried?”

Zexion shook his head.

“Lex knows how to handle Vexen. Vexen is scared of him, because he knows he can’t beat him.”

Demyx giggled.

“That explains a lot. Vexen did seem pretty tense when Lexaeus walked into his lab. By the way…Vexen didn’t do anything else to you right? Nothing weird?”

Zexion shivered slightly, but shook his head. Demyx looked him in the eyes.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“That’s good.”

Zexion sighed softly so Demyx wouldn’t notice. When he said he didn’t remember anything, he wasn’t completely lying, but he wasn’t telling the whole truth. He couldn’t tell Demyx though. It would only make things worse. The only parts he really couldn’t remember are when he was unconscious, and also towards the end. He was telling the truth about not knowing for certain what that last experiment was. He had been there so long that he was pretty out of it at that point. He did remember a few bigger drugs that were tried on him, they weren’t anything serious though. The things he really didn’t want the Nocturne knowing about were the things that Marluxia helped with. Demyx may not like Vexen, but he hated Marluxia. Those two couldn’t get along no matter what. Zexion couldn’t blame him though. Marluxia and Vexen were dating, yet during the times when they were apart Marluxia was always with Larxene. Vexen had Marluxia help make some of the drugs. After all, Marluxia was basically a gardener. His room was filled with flowers, many of which were helpful to Vexen’s science. They didn’t get much time to see each other so when they did, they were…intensely driven by love. If Vexen seemed creepy alone, seeing him with Marluxia was five times worse.

Demyx pulled Zexion onto his lap brought him in to another kiss, squeezing him tightly. Zexion kissed the Nocturne back. He missed everything about Demyx. His gentle touch, the way he smelled, his warm smiles, his music…everything. The whole time he was in the lab he was thinking only of Demyx. Despite everything, he was glad to be back in his arms. He knew Demyx only wanted to help him. He knew Demyx was right about Vexen. He shook his thoughts off and let everything fade from his mind as they kissed. At that moment, he wanted to stay like this forever.

“I missed you…so much Zexion.”

“I missed you too, Demyx.”


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Lexaeus returned from his missions. He was exhausted, but he wanted to check in on Zexion. He went to Saïx to file his reports then headed off to his room to see if they were still there. When he saw that they were gone he went next door, since that’s where Demyx said he would probably take him. He assumed since the Nocturne decided to move Zexion that that must mean that he was doing better. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He opened it and walked in. He walked over to the bed to find Demyx and Zexion cuddling each other in their sleep. Lexaeus smiled. He turned to leave until he felt a small tug on his cloak. He turned back around. Zexion had his visible eye open and was pulling on Lexaeus’ cloak to stop him. The Schemer sat up, being careful not to wake the blonde with his movements.

“Zexion. You’re awake. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Demyx told me what happened…thank you for everything.”

“Of course. As soon as Demyx came to me begging for help I knew what had happened. I did have my suspicions before, but that one’s concern confirmed everything.”

Zexion gave a small laugh.

“Demyx also told me that you had to make a bargain with Vexen to get him to save me…are you going to be alright? It’s nothing dangerous right?”

“Everything’s fine. I already took care of it. Another thing. You don’t have to worry about visiting Vexen again. I can’t say he’s not a bit sour, but he won’t be coming after you again, I made sure of that. Only visit him when you need him.”

“…alright. Demyx told me something similar yesterday. I won’t go see him.”

“Good.”

Lexaeus patted Zexion’s head.

“I’m going to go get some rest. If you are well enough to take on missions again, go talk to Saïx. Don’t try to take any today though, those are covered. You can start again tomorrow.”

“Will do. Thank you covering those as well, Lex.”

Lexaeus nodded.

“Take care. Also, you should let Demyx sleep. He wasn’t able to get much without you around.”

With that, Lexaeus turned and walked out. Zexion looked down at the sleeping Nocturne and smiled. He wormed his way of his bed so he wouldn’t wake Demyx up. He decided to take a shower first before anything. Once done with that, he got dressed and left. His first stop was to Saïx as Lexaeus’ had suggested. He felt well enough. He figured he should be able to start work soon. He told the Berserker that he was feeling better and apologized for his absence. Saïx didn’t seem too happy about Zexion’s recent behavior, but let him off and scheduled some missions for the next day.

Next Zexion wanted to go check with Axel to see if he was still mad at him. He walked over to door “VIII” and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and Axel stared at Schemer.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the real emo boy. Look, I’m sorry about before. I might have taken things a bit too far. I was told what happened. Are you feeling better?”

“Yes…I’m fine.”

“That’s good. I can finally have someone useful help me on missions again. If you were wondering, they let me burn that clone of yours so I could get that off my chest. I knew you wouldn’t have really hurt Roxas like that…I just get a bit over protective. That clone was pretty convincing, even being able to use your powers decently. That’s why Roxas thought it was really you. I’ll make the whole almost killing you thing up to you sometime.”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to do anything. I just wanted to make sure everything was sorted out alright…”

“No problem, Zexion. By the way, tell your idiot that I’m sorry as well okay? I kind of exploded at him when he tried to ask for my help.”

Zexion cocked his head.

“Uh…sure. I will once he’s awake.”

“Thanks Zexy. Now, I have to get to work. Joy oh joy. See you later.”

“Bye.”

Zexion sighed. Axel seemed pretty happy, it caught him off guard. He wondered if getting to destroy his clone made him feel that much better. He shrugged it off.

With that done he went back to his room to see if Demyx was awake yet. As soon as he opened his door, he was consumed in a massive hug.

“Zexy! There you are. Don’t leave like that, I was worried.” Demyx pouted.

Zexion couldn’t help but chuckle. Demyx puffed his cheeks.

“What’s so funny?”

“You. You don’t have to worry so much…I’ll be fine now. I promise. I just wanted to check on some things.”

“I can’t help but worry after what happened. If you insist, I’ll try not to be so clingy though…”

“I didn’t mean that. I…want you to be clingy right now.”

Demyx blinked his eyes and felt Zexion’s forehead.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Making sure you don’t have a fever still. ‘I want you to be clingy’? I never thought I’d hear you say that.” He giggled.

“Don’t get used to it. I just…I missed you so much. I missed your hugs. And your stupidity.”

“Awww.” Demyx hugged him again, picking him off the ground and bringing him into the room. Zexion blushed. “I missed you too, my Zexy.” He gave Zexion a quick kiss before putting him down.

“Okay, enough of that…” he covered his face to hide his embarrassment. Demyx laughed. Zexion smiled.

“That smile is cute, hehe.”

“S-shut up…”

“You know…you kind of seem happier than normal.”

“Do I…?”

“You do!” Demyx smiled.

“I think you are imagining things…”

“Hm…nope don’t think so. Anyway, I’m hungry. Want to go get breakfast?”

“I guess. I don’t really have any plans for the day. I will start missions again tomorrow though.”

“What? You already have missions set up? Are you feeling well enough for that.”

“Yes. I already talked to Saïx.”

“Alright, if you say so. Just be careful okay?”

“You worry too much.”

“That’s what boyfriends are for.” He leaned done and kissed Zexion, making him blush more.

“Hehe. Alright. Let’s go. We can do whatever you want today.”

“I’d rather just stay here…and be with you.”

Demyx was blushing now as well. He didn’t expect that answer.

“A-alright. I’m okay with that. So…breakfast then my room?”

Zexion nodded. They walked off towards the kitchen, holding hands. A week without each other’s touch brought them closer together. Zexion wanted to stay with Demyx and Demyx would make sure nothing came between them again.

Zexion halted right before they reached the kitchen, making Demyx stop as well. Demyx looked at Zexion confused. The Schemer’s face was on fire. There was something he had to tell the Nocturne. He didn't know why, but he felt like he just had to tell him at that moment, as if he wouldn't get another chance. He was trembling.

“Zexy...? You okay?”

“Demyx, I...I love you so much. I’ll always love you...forever.”


End file.
